Bewear That Hugger!
by shiki94
Summary: It all started out as your typical Monday night before RAW began taping the week's episode. That was before Bayley and Sasha Banks saw two of their friends walking around in pain and grumbling about a black and pink bear. From that point on, their Monday takes a rather interesting turn. Rated T for scenes involving fighting and mild swearing. *Cover drawn by me*
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, fellow readers and writers of FanFiction! I come bearing a new two-shot that's actually a bit of a first for me to write. Why is it a first, you might be thinking? Well, it's because this is my first time writing a crossover fic, said media involved being wrestling and Pokemon (two things that are big parts of my geeky bubble). ...I should also mention that a chat with a fellow writer and friend of mine here, xXLadyRachelXx, helped give me the inspiration to write this up. So, I hope she and everyone else that gives this a read enjoys it. =)**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the wrestlers used in and mentioned in this story. They are the property of themselves and the WWE. I should also mention that I obviously do not own Pokemon in any way, shape, or form. That is the property of series creator Satoshi Tajiri and Nintendo. I only own the ideas that went into this two-shot. Now that this author's note is done, hope you guys enjoy. =)**

It seemed like it was just another night backstage as members of the WWE roster went about getting ready for RAW that night. With the ring, barricades, stage pieces, and commentary table being set up out in the main arena area and the various other set pieces getting set up backstage, preparations seemed to be going along pretty well for the night's show.

...That was until several members of the WWE roster happened to notice a couple of their fellow wrestlers walking around, rubbing their backs and moaning in pain.

"What's up with Chris and Kevin?" Bayley asked as she watched the Canadian duo of Chris Jericho and Kevin Owens shamble away in pain.

"Who really knows knowing them?" Sasha Banks wondered. "Could just be dumb guy stuff they were doing with their teams somewhere."

"Aww. You think I should let out my Chansey to help heal them?" Bayley asked before beginning to reach for the pouch that she had clipped to her belt.

"Nah, I think they'll be fine," Sasha shrugged. "Besides, if they're hurting _that bad_ , they can always ask you before you let Chansey out to heal them up."

"Yeah, I...guess you're right," Bayley said, a bit uncertainly. Her gaze still on the duo, Bayley suggested "Well, at the very least, don't you think we should ask why they look so hurt?"

"Hmm," Sasha pondered this as she looked at the Superstars. "Well, ...I suppose we can. Can't really hurt to be nice and ask."

No sooner than Sasha said this did Bayley walk over to the Canadian duo to try to figure out just why the two looked so pained.

"Hey, Kevin. Hey, Chris. Is...everything okay with you two?" Bayley asked as she and Sasha reached the other wrestlers.

"'Is everything okay'? Are you kidding me? Do you not see that Chris and I are clearly in pain here?" Kevin asked, cocking a disbelieving eyebrow at the ponytailed brunette.

"Whoa whoa there!" Sasha cut in. "No need to get so hostile, Kevin. Bayley was just checking to see if everything was okay. You didn't need to snap at her."

Realizing that maybe he had been a _bit_ rash with his reaction, Kevin let out an annoyed breath. "You're right. Sorry, Bayley. I just feel like we got blindsided."

"That damn black and pink bear...," Chris could be heard mumbling as he rubbed his back.

"Black and pink bear? Where did you guys see a bear?" Sasha asked, feeling quite confused.

"It was somewhere back near the parking lot," Kevin said, pointing his thumb in the direction of the WWE roster parking lot. "We were almost done getting our teams back into their balls when we hear this crazy screeching noise. Then, all of a sudden, we're getting blindsided by this big black and pink bear that grabbed us in this crazy tight bearhug."

Hearing Kevin saw the aforementioned bear caught them in a bearhug got an involuntary snicker out of Bayley. Seeing the other three turn to look at her, Bayley said "Sorry. I just... That was a pretty funny pun, Kevin. ...Even if you didn't really mean it that way."

"Right...," Kevin nodded before going back to his story. "Anyway. This damn psycho bear's squeezing the life out of me and Chris and probably would have killed us, had it not been for my Raichu giving it a nice Iron Tail. Once we managed to get out, we bailed as fast as we could. I don't know if that bear's still out there, but I'm sure as hell not going to try to deal with it again. Let it be someone else's problem."

"Ditto," Chris moaned in agreement before walking off with his fellow Canadian following behind him, the only thing they had on their minds at that moment being going back to their locker room and lying down to try to rest a bit before the beginning of RAW later.

Looking over to see the excited look on Bayley's face, Sasha said "Uh-uh, Bayley. No way. Whatever you're thinking right now, just try to shut that thought down."

"But, Sasha, there's a bully of a bear Pokémon walking around back here that could hurt more people. Someone should do something about it," Bayley said, worry for her friends and other fellow wrestlers mostly occupying her thoughts.

"Yeah, _someone_. That doesn't exactly mean _us_ ," Sasha pointed out. Seeing the slightly saddened look on her ponytailed friend's face, Sasha couldn't help but let out a sigh. "Bayley, look. I know you want to help everyone out, but...this just doesn't seem like something you can do on your own. Even with the team you have, I'm not quite sure if you'll really be any match for it."

"Well, at least let me _try_ , Sasha. Can I at least do that?" Bayley asked. Still seeing a fair amount of doubt on her pink-haired friend's face, Bayley continued on. "Look, if this doesn't work, then I'll be sure to let someone else know. Just... _please_ let me try to do this, Sash."

Seeing the determined look on the brunette's face, Sasha couldn't help but shake her head a bit as a soft laugh escaped her. Giving Bayley a light tap on her shoulder with her fist, Sasha grinned a bit. "Just to let you know, I'm coming along with you and I'm bringing my own team. There's no way I'm going to let one of my best friends go off on a crazy hunt for some bear Pokémon all on her own."

Hearing Sasha say that she would join her in her quest, Bayley couldn't help the smile that seemed to split her face. Without even saying a word, Bayley pulled Sasha in for a hug that the pink-haired woman returned before pulling away. "Thank you _so much_ for this, Sash! Just you wait. I'll find that bear Pokémon, and I'll teach a thing or two about hurting people. ...But, first thing's first. I should _probably_ head back to our locker room before we try to find this thing to get something."

"Something like what?" Sasha asked.

"My Pokédex. I figure that if we do find whatever it was that hurt Kevin and Chris, then I can find out what it is, and maybe it'll help me find out some way to beat it," Bayley explained. Ever since Pokémon somehow started appearing in the real world one day a few years ago, most people felt that it'd be best to try to have the technology of a Pokédex so that way they could better understand the creatures that were now taking up residence in their world alongside themselves and the animals that already existed in their world. As it would turn out, the creation of the Pokédex was a great thing as it helped people learn more about the Pokémon that now lived alongside them and how to better coexist with them.

"That sounds like a good plan to me, Bay," Sasha agreed with an understanding nod before turning to head off with Bayley to their locker room as a thought of _'Please, Bayley._ Please _don't do anything that'll end up getting you hurt'_ repeated throughout her thoughts.

Upon reaching their locker room, Bayley dashed inside long enough to get what she felt she was going to need before heading back out to join Sasha so that they could go off in their search for just what this bear was that seemed to hurt Kevin and Chris so much. As the pair walked along, Bayley couldn't help but feel a bit nervous about taking this Pokémon on. Considering the fact that Kevin said it blindsided both he and Chris, the ponytailed brunette had some slight doubts that her team might not be able to deal with the mystery Pokémon. _'But, I won't know until me and Sasha find this thing,'_ Bayley thought in a bid to reassure herself.

 ***snickers* Well, if a giant black and pink bear Pokemon randomly showing up and bearhugging two of the WWE's top stars isn't an eventful thing to happen before the start of Monday Night RAW, I don't know what is. With Bayley on the case to find and deal with this mystery Pokemon and her best friend Sasha Banks coming along to help out, who knows just what will lie ahead for the two when they find and deal with it? That shall all be revealed in Part 2. So, until then, don't forget to R &R please. =)**

 **(Now, I know I'm probably going to get some questions about this, so I'll just air this out now. My explanation of how Pokemon came to be in the real world might not be the best, but I feel that it worked, seeing as how, even in their own world, Pokemon are still very much a mystery. So, I hope how I explained Pokemon coming into being in our world is ...easy enough to follow along with. If not, I could always rework it. ^^, )**

 **(Another thing I should bring up. There will be swearing in this, given most of the wrestlers I'm working with. I know that swearing isn't really a thing in Pokemon (despite how dark it can be at times...seriously, just read Pokedex entries), but I just felt that it would work in the places I included it in. So, I apologize in advance if anyone has a problem with this. 0x0" )**


	2. Chapter 2

_Upon reaching their locker room, Bayley dashed inside long enough to get what she felt she was going to need before heading back out to join Sasha so that they could go off in their search for just what this bear was that seemed to hurt Kevin and Chris so much. As the pair walked along, Bayley couldn't help but feel a bit nervous about taking this Pokémon on. Considering the fact that Kevin said it blindsided both he and Chris, the ponytailed brunette had some slight doubts that her team might not be able to deal with the mystery Pokémon. 'But, I won't know until me and Sasha find this thing,' Bayley thought in a bid to reassure herself._

 **So, with Bayley and Sasha taking off to find out just what could've hurt Kevin and Chris so much, just what will await them at the end of their search? Well, ...read on to find out, my loves. =)**

 **(Heads-up Notice: This is my first time writing out an actual Pokemon battle, so I hope you guys enjoy my attempt to transcribe a Pokemon battle into fanfic form. ^^, )**

The duo's walk only lasted a few minutes more before coming upon-

 _"Mm! L-Let go of me, you damn suffocator!"_ Charlotte Flair could be heard groaning.

"Uh, Sash? I think our target's nearby," Bayley said.

"I'd agree with that," Sasha nodded.

Taking off at a run, Bayley and Sasha hurried along in the direction they had heard Charlotte's voice coming from. When they reached their destination, both women were fairly surprised by what they were seeing: Charlotte was slapping at the pink fur-covered face of a fairly big bear Pokémon that had mostly black fur and a pink- and white-striped tail, said Pokémon holding her in a fairly tight hug.

"Whoa," being the only thing Bayley could manage to say when she saw this hulking Pokémon.

Feeling fairly surprised herself, Sasha shook away her shock enough to say "Bayley! Your Pokédex! See if this is the thing Kevin and Chris told us about."

"R-Right!" Bayley chirped before reaching for her pocket and pulling out the grey rectangular device that helped her learn about the different Pokémon that now inhabited the real world. Pointing the device at Charlotte and her ursine captor, Bayley and Sasha waited only a couple of seconds before getting information on the creature.

 _"Bewear, the Strong Arm Pokémon. A Normal and Fighting type. Bewear has extremely powerful arms and it's very dangerous. It waves its arms in a friendly fashion, but this is a means of warning. Approach with caution,"_ the electronic voice of the Pokédex relayed.

"Well. It looks like this is the Pokémon we've been looking for," Sasha said, casting a look back over to where their friend was still in Bewear's hold.

"Yeah, it...it is," Bayley nodded in confirmation before swallowing a bit uneasily. While the ponytailed brunette thought that taking care of this Pokémon would be a breeze, seeing the size of it _and_ seeing that it had Charlotte in its grip had Bayley immediately beginning to doubt whether or not she and her team could handle this.

Looking over to see that Bayley seemed fairly nervous, Sasha said "Bayley? Bayley, relax!" With the ponytailed brunette looking over to her, Sasha held up the pouch she had clipped to her belt. "Don't forget. I said I'd help you and your team with my own. Don't worry. We can do this together."

Hearing Sasha say this, Bayley nodded her thanks before turning to look back at Charlotte. "Hang in there, Char! We'll help you out of that Bewear's grip!"

"Please, hurry!" Charlotte yelled.

"Right!" Bayley nodded. Reaching for the pouch she had clipped to her belt, Bayley pulled out a small ball-like capsule and pressed the button that was in the center of it before pointing the now slightly larger capsule into the area in front of her as a red beam of light shone out, helping the Pokémon that lay dormant inside of it come out, with Sasha mirroring the brunette. In the area where Bayley and Sasha pointed their capsules, two Pokémon stood, one a white cat-like Pokémon that had long pink ears, two bows-one around its neck and the other around its left ear with long ribbons extending from both bows-and a pink tail, and the other being another cat-like Pokémon with light purple fur, a red gem in the middle of its forehead, and a long tail that was split in two at the end.

Wanting to help Charlotte as quickly as they could, Bayley said "Sylveon! Aim for just that Bewear and use Swift! It's got Charlotte, so don't hit her!"

"You do the same, Espeon!" Sasha added. "Use Swift on that thing and don't hit Charlotte!"

"Syl!" "Espie!" That was all both Pokémon said before taking aim at the large bear and opened their mouths to let out a stream of stars that went straight for the bear.

Seeing the attacks coming its way, the Bewear only smiled before dodging out of the way, an odd screeching noise coming from it that made all three women cringe at how high-pitched it sounded.

"No good. It dodged both of our attacks," Sasha pointed out. Remembering what Bayley's Pokédex said about Bewear, Sasha asked "Wait. Didn't your Pokédex say that Bewear was part Fighting type?"

"Yeah, it did," Bayley nodded before realizing just what Sasha was getting at.

Feeling that Bayley might be onto what she had in mind, Sasha said "Espeon! Use Psychic on that Bewear to stop it in its tracks!"

"Pie, Espie!" Espeon said. Its gaze locking on to Bewear, the Psychic-type Pokémon's eyes glowed a light blue as an aura of the same color materialized around the Bewear and Charlotte.

Seeing that Espeon was using its Psychic attack, Charlotte began to panic a bit...mainly because she didn't want to get hurt by the attack. "Hey! Don't forget that I'm still trapped here!"

"Don't worry, Char! We'll save you!" Bayley called. "Sylveon! Since Espeon has Bewear held in place, go over to it and use another Swift to rescue Charlotte!"

"Sylvie!" Hearing this command from its Trainer, Sylveon dashed forward and over to the Bewear and Charlotte. Reaching the duo, Sylveon dashed around behind and unleashed another Swift attack that hit the Bewear in the middle of its back, drawing another screech out of the bear that caused it to let go of Charlotte.

Finally freed from the furry hold she had found herself in, Charlotte took off at a run over to her fellow wrestlers. Joining Bayley and Sasha, Charlotte let out a huge sigh of relief. "Thank you both _so much_ for that. You wouldn't believe how long I'd been in that thing's grip."

"How'd that Bewear even get you, Char?" Bayley asked.

"Well, I had just finished getting my team back in their balls with my Vaporeon coming last, and all of a sudden, that bear comes running out of nowhere screeching and grabbing me in a hug," Charlotte explained as she rubbed her back. "I tried calling for help, but I forgot that people aren't usually in this area when stuff for the show's getting set up. I'm just glad that you two came along when you did."

"Don't thank us. Thank Kevin and Chris if you see them later," Sasha added in. "Had it not been for us seeing them, we probably wouldn't even know about this Bewear. Speaking of,... Bayley. Let's finish this."

"Right," Bayley nodded. With her Sylveon still behind the Bewear and Sasha's Espeon still holding it in its Psychic attack, Bayley said "Sylveon! Use Draining Kiss to try to take the Bewear down!"

"Syl!" Running back over to the Bewear, Sylveon leapt up and, once it was eye level with the bear Pokémon, planted a kiss on the its muzzle before leaping over the Bewear and back to Bayley.

Hearing the Bewear let out another screech as it noticeably staggered in place while it was still caught in Espeon's Psychic, Sasha said "OK, Espeon, let's finish this. Use Psyshock and take the Bewear down!"

"Espie!" Its gaze still on the Bewear, Espeon's eyes glowed a light shade of purple as a wave of energy the same color as its eyes radiated out from the gem in the middle of its forehead that went forward to the Bewear. This attack succeeded in hitting its target as the Bewear let out one last screech-this one coming out lower than the others-before falling and landing on its back.

Cautiously walking over to the Bewear, Bayley looked down at the ursine bully before relaying the news that made both Sasha and Charlotte relieved. "It's down, you guys! The Bewear's fainted!"

"What a relief," Charlotte said, letting out a heavy breath.

"You can say that again," Sasha said in agreement with the blonde. Looking over to where Bayley was, the pink-haired woman wondered "I guess the question now is...What do we do about it?"

"Honestly, I could care less about what you two do to that thing," Charlotte quickly responded. "So long as it isn't trying to squeeze the life out of me, I'm okay with whatever."

Hearing Charlotte and Sasha's talk about what to do with the Bewear, Bayley couldn't help but think through all of the possibilities for what could be done to the Bewear. She didn't think letting it roam free would be a good idea because chances are high that another wrestler would end up in the same situation that Charlotte, Kevin, and Chris already had to deal with. And there was always the off-possibility that it could probably end up wandering out into the main arena and hurting the fans when the show started. _'Well, ...I don't really have a full team. And, the Bewear_ did _seem like it might've taken a bit of a liking to me and the others...,'_ Bayley thought, her hand slowly going to the pouch where she kept her Pokéballs.

Seeing what Bayley was doing, Charlotte said "No way. Bayley, I know what you're thinking."

"Come on, Char," Bayley pleaded. "This Bewear probably doesn't have a Trainer. And, I could always help train it to not hurt people."

Seeing that Charlotte wanted to argue with the ponytailed brunette, Sasha cut in "Now, Charlotte, I think we should let Bayley give this a try. Remember. She was the one that was able to deal with that pesky Dedenne that followed the three of us and Becky to pretty much all of our shows last year."

"Yeah, that is true. Bayley _was_ able to catch it and train it until it didn't mess around with us anymore," Charlotte agreed a tad reluctantly. "OK, Bayley. If you think you can train this Bewear, then you can catch it."

With Charlotte voicing her agreement to her plan and Sasha supporting her plan, Bayley smiled widely before pulling out one of the empty Pokéballs that she had before pointing it down at the Bewear. Pressing the white button in the middle of the capsule that held it expand a bit, Bayley watched as a red beam of light shone out from it and connected with the Bewear, spreading and enveloping the fainted Pokémon in a red light before getting pulled into its possible new home. Holding the ball as it wobbled around a bit, Bayley smiled when she heard the sound that Pokéballs made when it helped successfully capture a Pokémon. Turning around as she held the capsule forward to show Sasha and Charlotte, Bayley said "Aww, yeah! I caught a Bewear!"

"Congrats, Bayley," Sasha smiled with a bit of applause for her ponytailed friend, along with Sylveon and Espeon giving happy cries of "Sylvie!" and "Espie!"; even Charlotte couldn't help but give Bayley a thumbs-up for what she did.

"Thanks, you guys," Bayley smiled. Looking down at the Pokéball, Bayley pressed the white button again to let the Bewear out.

Now sitting on the smooth cement floor it was once lying on, Bewear blinked as it looked up at the smiling ponytailed brunette standing in front of it. "Be?"

"Hi, Bewear. My name is Bayley. I'm sorry I did all of that to you just a bit ago, but ...I had to do something to help my friends," Bayley explained to the bear Pokémon. "So, I beat you in a battle, with the help of my friend Sasha and her Espeon. And then I caught you. So, now, we're teammates. I hope you'll like being a part of my team. I promise to train you and help you get stronger and make it so that you don't have to worry about people running from you anymore. What do you say? You want to give being partners a go?"

Hearing what basically sounded like this brunette-Bayley-saying that she'd be its friend and help it grow, the Bewear smiled widely before letting out a screech of "Beee!", leaping off of the floor, and wrapping its arms around Bayley in a hug that wasn't like the ones it gave the other people with the ponytailed brunette giggling before returning the hug.

"Well, I guess that Bewear's a pretty good fit for Bayley," Sasha smiled as she let out a bit of a laugh.

"Obviously," Charlotte agreed. "After all, given how it was hugging me, it felt like I was getting another hug from Bayley after a big win or something like it."

"Guess this is something we'll have to look forward to from now on," Sasha said, already thinking ahead to what things would be like with a Bewear traveling with her and Bayley and whoever else would travel along with them.

As her other two friends talked behind her, Bayley stayed in the embrace of the newest addition to her Pokémon team for a few minutes longer as she thought ahead to just what would lie ahead with her training Bewear and just having the cuddly hugger around. She wasn't quite sure what to expect yet, but whatever would come her way, Bayley would face it head on with her friends and her Pokémon by her side to help her out with it all.

 **And with this ends 'Bewear That Hugger!'. Like I said in the first part of this, this marks my first time writing a crossover fic, so I'm glad that I was able to really experiment with a crossover fic for two things in my geeky bubble (said experiment feeling like a success (^^)). Plus, with the way I ended this, I could always possibly revisit my Poke-wrestling crossover-verse in the future _after_ I can finish some of my other stuff I've got in the works. =3 So, to everyone that gave this a read, I want to say Thanks a lot and that I hoped you enjoyed this little two-shot. So, one last time, don't forget to R &R please. And, I'll see you all in my next updates/?-shot. *waves* Laters! =)**

 **(Now, again. I hope the way I laid out my Pokemon battle here had a good flow. I read over this quite a number of times, and it felt like it had a good flow to me, but ...I'll leave that up to you all to decide. =) )**


End file.
